


the night that changed everything.

by sassy_sastiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always a Demon Stiles Stilinski, Banshee Lydia Martin, Beta Peter, Demon Stiles, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Depression, F/M, Half-Demon Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Malia Tate is a Hale, Sex Demon Stiles Stilinski, Stalia, Void Stiles, Werecoyote Malia, were coyote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_sastiel/pseuds/sassy_sastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stiles and his best friend go into the woods one night to find a dead body. everything was going fine until they come across a Mountain Lion and are attacked. Scott is attacked and killed but stiles was able to get away. hes able to get away from the Mountain Lion but he was not able to escape the guilt of running and leaving his best friend. one night the guilt is too much for him and he tries to commit suicide, but his father found him and was able to get him to the hospital where he spent a year in a coma. after he wakes up his father started sending him to the local self help groups for depression and anxiety. there he meets a girl named Malia. she has been going there for depression since her mother and sister died in a car accident. they help each other recover the best they can, until stiles becomes sick and she's determined to bring him back from the dead. can she bring him back? if so would he even be the same when he rises from the dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The boys and the night.  
Scott: * walks through his room doorway, throws his backpack on the floor next to a pile of clothes and looks at the red and white bold numbered digital clock on his dresser (4:52pm).he flops Down on the edge of his bed, lays back while thinking to himself* ah okay, tomorrow is the day I make lacrosse co-captain. I'm not going to suck this year, I'm going to be popular and I'm going to get a girlfriend. *he turns his head and sees his lacrosse stick standing beside his computer desk* well if I'm going to make co-captain, I better string that. 

*after a few hours of preparing himself for lacrosse tryouts. Scott checks the clock again (10:36pm)*

Scott: Hm mom must be working an extra shift at the hospital today. *as he thinks this over he hear a odd sound outside of his window. He waited a minute for his eyes to adjust to the darkness but doesn't see anything abnormal, so he brush it off as being the wind or a squirrel. But then he hears the sound again this time it was louder and sounded bigger than a squirrel. Out of fear that someone was breaking in the house he grabs his baseball bat, ran down stairs to the front door. When he looked out the peep hole he didn't see anything so he opened the door and stepped outside. Making sure no one was out there he started to relax. Until stiles fell off the roof nearly giving him a heart attack.*

Scott: oh my!!- stiles!? What are you doing here!?!

Stiles: really scott? A bat? Anyway my dad is out on a search for a dead body, well half of a dead body. We have to go search for it too, now put the bat down and let's go. 

*stiles and Scott set out on their adventure. After stumbling around the Woods for a hour*

Scott: I think we're going the wrong way. Your dad isn't out here. 

Stiles: maybe you're right *stiles suddenly stops* Scott? What's that up ahead?

Scott: *looking in the direction stiles is pointing in*

Scott: I think that's a mountain lion. Stiles we need to go, like now. 

*Scott accidentally stepped on a stick and the snap caught the mountain lions attention. It snapped its head toward the two boys*

Scott: stiles run!! 

*both boys take off running stiles just a few steps in front of Scott. Stiles jumps over a log in their path. Scott jumps halfway over the log but his pants catch a branch and trip him up. Scott falls down hard on his knees causing him to roll over on his back. Stiles turns back realizing Scott wasn't behind him. The mountain lions was just about to jump on Scott.* 

Scott: stiles go! 

*stiles turns to run just as the mountain lion jumped on scott and started ripping and clawing at his throat. Scott let out one final scream as the mountain lion went for the kill, ripping his throat out. Stiles still running ran full speed right into his Dad knocking him to the ground.*

Sheriff stilinski: stiles!? What the hell are you doing here!?! 

Stiles: DAD, SCOTT IS BEING ATTACKED BY A MOUNTAIN LION PLEASE HELP! 

*the sheriff finds Scott's dead body being ripped a part by the mountain lion. He shoots and kills the mountain lion.*

Sheriff stilinski: oh, my, god, what am I going to say to Melissa?

*so about 2 weeks has passed. Stiles has been in terrible depression and guilt. He started having suicidal thoughts and cutting his arms to trade one pain for another. One day he took a bottle of pills one by one and laid down ready for the sleep to come. Through blurry eyes he see his dad bust through the door and run to his bed. after his dad picks him up he goes unconscious. When he finally wakes up he sees his dad and Melissa on each side of his bed.*

Stiles: Wh-what happened? Is Scott okay?

Sheriff Stilinski: you don't remember what happened that night? 

*stiles shakes his head slowly no*

Sheriff stilinski: Um, stiles, you and Scott were attacked by a mountain lion a year ago, Scott didn't make it, I'm sorry. *stiles remembering what happened sink into a depression unimaginable. He replies in a small voice.*

Stiles: a year ago?

Sheriff stilinski: yes, stiles you tried to overdose on pills and have been in a coma for a year.

*after his dad explained everything that happened to him and Scott. Stiles depression slowly starts to ease back into place. He stops talking and just shuts down completely.*

Melissa: *angrily pulls john out of stiles hospital room* dammit John, I told you to wait to tell him about Scott. What the hell were you thinking?!

Sheriff stilinski: I don't know, I thought, I thought maybe he would understand better now.

Melissa: john, they were attacked by a mountain lion and his best friend died that night. You are all he has now.

Sheriff stilinski: no, he has you also and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you *he takes her by the hand and pulls her close to him and kisses her forehead*

Melissa: maybe you should tell him about us. That should lessen some of the depression.

Sheriff stilinski: you're right *he returned to stiles side and placed a hand on his Son's left shoulder. Stiles had his head tilted to the right side. The sheriff saw nothing but sadness he had to clear his throat three times before he was able to speak*

Sheriff stilinski: *clears his throat* Uh *clears his throat* son, *clears his throat* I have some good news, Melissa and I are married now. She's your step mom now *trying to sound cheerful but stiles showed no sign of happiness.*

Stiles: *taking a long deep breath and sighing loudly and still sounding depressed* that's great dad, it's to bad scott isn't here he would have loved to hear that. We always thought of each other as brothers anyway.

Sheriff stilinski: yeah you're right, Scott would have loved to be your step brother. His mother and I talked about it for the longest time, but she wasn't ready. I asked her again that night, before I went to look for Laura hales body and she finally said yes. But then I told her about Scott and we decided to wait. And then the things with you, I asked her if she still wanted to marry me and she said yes. So we went to the courthouse and got married. *stiles lifted his head from it's tilted position and gave his dad the best smile he could muster* .

Stiles: well I'm happy for you dad. Mom would be happy you moved on with someone as amazing as Melissa.

*Melissa peeks into stiles room and says with an big and welcoming smile*

Melissa: yeah guys is everything okay in here? 

Sheriff stilinski: *looks to stiles for an reaction. And seeing a hint of light in his Son's face. Dull. But a light all the same.* I think everything is fine.

Stiles: yes I'll be okay. thanks mom.

Melissa: *letting out a surprised gasp and then walked quickly over to stiles bed and kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly* you're welcome stiles...


	2. recovery

*3 months later*

Group leader: hello group *7 group members said hello back to the leader* today we have a new member. Please introduce yourself to the group.

Stiles: *giving a little wave and smiled* hello my name is stiles.

Group: HELLO STILES

Stiles: well I suffer from PTSD, anxiety and depression. My best friend and I were attacked by a mountain lion and he died almost two years ago. And I tried to overdose on pills shortly after that, my dad thankfully found me and took me to the nearest hospital and there I was in a coma for a year. I still have nightmares about that night and I wake up screaming at the top of my lungs. My step mom helps relax me from these episodes. she's an amazing mom *starts sobbing a little* I miss my brother. My best friend. *holds his face in his hands and sobs loudly* I miss scott so much. *Malia, one of the girls in the group, brought him a box of tissues*

Malia: here stiles take these.

Stiles: *taking two tissues out then wiping the tears away and looked at the girl. Amazed. She is beautiful, with big brown eyes and long brown hair just passed her shoulders. She was wearing a white and yellow Knee length sundress with a blue jean jacket and white lace wedges* *thinking to himself* "wow she's perfect." thank you.

Malia: yeah no problem. I use to be the same way.cutting, drugs and I ran away 3 times after my mom and sister died in a car accident, I was there and the only one to survive. My dad found this group and it helped me a lot. I still have nightmares sometimes but not as often. *thinking to herself* "He's Kinda cute, I mean he could use some sleep but didn't we all?" *looking him over. He was wearing navy blue denim jeans, a red button down plaid shirt which he had a couple buttons undone revealing a white undershirt and red & white Nike high tops.*

Group leader: okay stiles and Malia why don't you two have a seat and let someone else have a turn. *stiles and Malia sat down with each other and made plans to go to the Little 50s thamed Cafe a block or so down from the library where the support group meetings are held in the activity room.*

Aria Montgomery: hi, Um my family just moved here to beacon hills from rosewood, Pennsylvania about 11 months ago. Well I seem to suffer from multiple personality disorder, Schizophrenia and bipolar disorder. And for five years I put my family and friends through hell. I've blackmailed them, I've lied to them and I've seriously hurt them.*folding her arms together while saying this* Anyway, my boyfriend Ezra helped me carry out my plans and took the fall for me in the end. my friends hate me and my family is torn apart. All because of me. *Aria's phone beeps showing that she just received a message* "get away free bitch card to Europe waiting for you. In P.O box 11. run while you can.

Kisses -A" 

*Aria quickly picks her purse up and leaves. Stiles, confused about what just happened, watches as the girl leaves the activity room. The group leader, not exactly sure of what to do, Called the contact number Aria's parents left just in case of an emergency.*

*the support session was cancelled early. There is a search out for Aria Montgomery.*

*since the streets were to busy to drive on Stiles and Malia made their way down the semi busy sidewalk to the cafe. Malia's long tanned legs looked pretty great mingling with the sundress. It was a very warm day a little to warm for a jacket. So Malia took her jacket off and tied it around her waist showing her small and fading scars*

Malia: so how much farther away is this place? 

Stiles: Um just a block and a half more. *he said while pointing in the direction they were heading.*

*15mins later they finally make it to the Little 50s cafe named "little miss daisy shakes". Stiles held the door for Malia and they walked in. The place smelled so good like burgers and fries. They were 3rd in line*

Stiles: do you see anything you want? 

Malia: *looking at him and thinking to herself* "yeah but it's not on the menu" yeah the number 7 looks good.

Stiles: *looking at the menu. The number 7 was a burger, fries and a strawberry milkshake* okay I'll have the Same.

*they were next in line. The cashier was a young maybe around 20 years old girl. With long curly blonde hair with a little Miss Daisy shakes head band in her hair. She had green eyes and freckles and to go along with the classic red and white color of the restaurant she was wearing cherry red lipstick.*

Cashier: welcome to little Miss Daisy shakes, may I have your order?

Stiles: yes we would like two number sevens.

Cashier: alllllllrighty then $10.96 please take a seat and a waitress will be out with your order.

*10 minutes later the waitress arrived with their order. She set Malia's plate down first and then stiles* 

Malia: yum this looks delicious *stiles watching her as she took a frie and dipped it in her milkshake and popped it in her mouth. He chuckled a bit and she looked at him smiling* what's so funny?

Stiles: you dip your fries in your milkshake? 

Malia: uhhh duh it's freakin delicious *this time she dipped a frie in her milkshake and held it up for him to eat* here taste.

Stiles: *leaned over the table towards her and ate the frie form her fingers and smiles tasting the saltiness of the frie and sweetness of the shake.* hey this isn't so bad *taking his own fries and dipping them*

Malia: HA I told you.

*they talked about everything they didn't get to talk about in the support group. He told her about his mother passed away. And she told him about her getting very upset with her mother and sister, saying she wished they were dead. She blamed herself for the accident. As he blamed himself for Scott's death. They talked for hours until Melissa called him wondering where he was and when he'll be back home.*

Stiles: hey mom, yeah I'll be there in *seeing Malia's confusion*... Um hold on Kay... *talking to malia* she's my step mom. *returning to his conversation with Melissa* yeah I'll be there after I take Malia back home. *ended the call* okay are you ready to go?

Malia: Um sure.

Stiles: okay the street doesn't seem to busy now. I'll walk back and pick you up in my jeep okay? 

*Malia nodding her head in approval. Stiles returned in his jeep and few minutes later and Malia hopped in*

*at Malia's house. Stiles hopped out of his jeep and walked malia to her front door. 

Malia: thanks for bringing me home stiles *smiling a bit* you really didn't have to I could have called my dad to pick me up. 

Stiles: don't worry about it. I really enjoyed our date, maybe we can do it again?

Malia: okay sure.

*they exchanged phone numbers and he made his way back home*


	3. malia

Malia: *as stiles drove off malia stepped inside her home.* hey daddy!

Henry: hey sweetie why didn't you call me to pick you up?

Malia: um someone from the support group dropped me off.

Henry: someone? Malia it isn't a good idea for just anyone to drive you places.

Malia: I know, but he's just like I use to be before support. I just wanted to help him. *malia heard a voice coming down the hallway from the guest room to the living*

Peter: him? So some guy is dropping our little girl off at home now? How old is he? What's his name? What kind of car does he drive? And where does he live? *after finding out she's adopted, she looked for and found peter who has now been living with them to bond with her*

Malia: oh come on Peter.

Henry: good questions peter. Malia answer.

Malia: uggh. 17, stiles, a Jeep and on the other side of town.

Peter: what kind of name is "Stiles"? 

Malia: *crossing her legs on the couch slightly irritated by the questions* I don't know, that's his nickname. He told me his real name but its really hard to pronounce.

Henry: so, are you going to see him again?

Peter: when will WE be seeing him? 

Malia: oh my god, I don't know maybe, he gave me his number so maybe.

Henry: and who are his parents?

Malia: Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa McCall-Stilinski 

Henry: aw I heard about that McCall kid

Malia: yeah they were best friends. He was a LOT like me dealing with depression. He almost committed suicide but his father went to stiles room and found him passing out on his bed. His dad was able to get him to the hospital but he fell into a coma for a year.

Peter: *in a sympathetic voice and in real concern* wow I really feel bad for him. I know as we all here know what it feels like to lose family.

Henry: um malia, is he like you or your father?

Malia: no he smells human.

Peter: oh great, you wanna date a human??

Malia: .....

************************************************

*stiles on his way home, decided to stop by little miss Daisy shake and pick up some food for his parents to go. It was almost dark but the cafe was still open, it wasnt as many people in the little cafe this time and the same girl from earlier was still working.* 

Cashier: hey there again, where's your girlfriend?

Stiles: *figuring the girl was trying to flirt with him, he wasn't interested but he knew malia wasn't his girlfriend, he wanted her to be though.* she's not my girlfriend yet I want her to be, she's ALL I want and I don't plan on doing anything that would make her not want me.

Cashier: I understand but I just thought you two looked cute together. I saw her feeding you and thought "goals!".

Stiles: oh okay, sorry. 

Cashier: no its okay *thinking to herself* omg he's so adorable, she's a lucky girl. Anyway lets get your order so you can go. Yeah? 

Stiles: yeah sure. I'll like three number 7 but can you make one milkshake strawberry and banana mix please? 

Cashier: yep, okay $15.53 and the waitress will be out with your order shortly.

*after a long day stiles finally make it home to two very worried parents*

Melissa and sheriff: stiles! Where the Hell were you!? We have been worried sick.

Melissa: your father almost called a missing persons report.

Stiles: I'm sorry, I met a girl at support today. Remember mom? When you called earlier I was kinda on a date with her.

Melissa: what's her name again?

Stiles: Malia Tate.

A/n from now on I'm going to be using the sheriff real name John. 

John: *trying to remember the name* Tate, Tate, Tate? Ooh I remember that case. Her mother and sister died in a car accident right? 

Stiles: yeah dad.

Melissa: poor girl. 

Stiles: yeah well, I'm gonna go upstairs. Goodnight.

Melissa: okay goodnight sweetie.

John: goodnight son. 

*turning away from his parents and heading up the stairs two at a time. Closing his bedroom door and sitting at his desk.*

Stiles: *thinking to his self* maybe I should give Malia a call...or should I text her?... I Better Call her. *ring ring ring,*

Malia: hello? 

Stiles: *excited that she answered* h-hey it's me stiles.

Malia: I'm glad you called, my dads want to meet you. 

Stiles: *making the "S" very clear* dadS?

Malia: yes 

A/N this part is horrible I know.


	4. dinner

*dinner was awkward. Stiles sat on one side with his family and malia sat across from stiles with her family. Even though dinner was quite everyone enjoyed the burgers Melissa made.*  
Henry: *shallowing the last bit of food in his mouth* that was delicious, Melissa.  
Melissa: *smiling delighted* oh thank you Henry.  
Stiles: yeah mom, it was really good.  
Peter: *taking a sip of soda and speaking as the bubbles stung his thoat* well mine was a bit salty.  
Malia: *rolling her eyes while sitting her glass back on the table and biting her bottom lip irritatedly*   
Melissa: oh, okay.  
Henry: don't worry about him, Melissa. He's just upset that he can't get his burgers like that.  
Peter: no, I'm upset because I'm going to have high blood pressure and horrible heart burn later.  
Melissa: Mm. Well this dinner is supposed to be about the kids, okay? Malia, how's school?  
Malia: oh, well it's okay. It's been a bit difficult making friends at school because of my, Um, past. *she self consciously tugged on her Jean jacket sleeve trying to cover her scars.* everyone pity's the depressed suicidal girl, but no one wants be her friend.   
John: *he slams his hands down on the table.* damn kids, they'll talk you up a building before they talk you down.   
Peter: yep. While yelling For them to 'do it for the vine.'

Henry: right!? God, some teenagers today are jerks.   
Melissa: I remember being bullied but it was never as bad as it is today. The bullies today have YouTube, vine, twitter, instagram, tumblr etc on their side to succeed in completely tearing someone down. That is not why we have such advance technology today.  
Stiles: Um mom?   
Melissa: yes stiles?   
Stiles: Can we be excused?  
Melissa: oh yeah. Take your plates to the kitchen first.  
*stiles stood up and took his and Malia's plates to kitchen. When he was done he took Malia's hand and led the way to his room. He closed the door behind them and went to sit on his computer chair. Malia sat down on his bed next to him.*   
Malia: I like your mom she's nice, your dad too. I'm sorry about Peter he can be a little insensitive sometimes but hes not that bad.   
Stiles: no, it's fine. Hes being a protective dad.I might be super skinny but I can handle it. Hes not going to scare me off.

Malia: *she tugged at her jacket sleeve again. The sleeves just didn't seem long enough even though they went 2 inches pass her wrist. Mumbling to herself* I think I'll do that before he can. *sigh*  
Stiles: *he walked over to her and sat down next to her. He took her arm and turned it so the plum of her hand was facing the ceiling and pushed the sleeve of her jacket up to her elbow. She turned her head away from him disgusted with herself.* Malia look at me. *she reluctantly looked at him.* I know how you feel, I honestly do. I completely and utterly hate myself sometimes too, I blame myself for Scott's death. I know that it was my fault for wanting to go look for a dead body. Malia, I'm not going to give up easily on one of the best things in my life since that night. I don't care how bad Peter treats me I really like you and thats not going to change so easy. Do you think these are going to scare me off? *he asked while running a finger along her scars.   
Then he did something that she wasn't expecting, he kissed her scars.* I'm not going anywhere. *she knew he wasn't lying because hes heart beat stayed steady and the look in his eyes seemed sincere.*   
Malia: I like you too stiles, and I know you're just being nice...im.. I'm sorry. I-i..i have to go. *she stood up abruptly and rush to the door and ran down the stairs.* I need to leave...now. *she said to Peter and Henry while panting and ran out the front door. Peter and Henry said their good byes to John and Melissa and left to catch up with Malia. Henry drove in his car looking for Malia while Peter was on foot tracking her by scent. He didn't have to look for long before he found the bright blue eyes that were just like his*

Peter: Malia calm down. What happened?  
Malia: anxiety!! *she said through growls.*  
Peter: why are you having an anxiety attack? What did that boy do?   
Malia: nothing!! He just cares too much and I don't want to hurt him!! Look at me! *she held out her claws and flashed her teeth* he can't love me! You can't love a grenade!! I'm a grenade without a pin! (A/N a little Tfios there)  
Peter: you can control it Malia, you know you can.   
Stiles: Malia?   
Maila: stiles I can explain.  
Peter: how the hell did you find us?   
Stiles: I followed you *he said pointing to peter* but I lost you and then I heard the yelling and followed it. Now are you going to tell me what the hell you two are?   
Malia: *her anxiety wasn't getting any better and she couldn't process what was going on very well. She just didn't want stiles seeing her like that.* get him away from me.   
*stiles stepped close enough to touch Malia. Even though she was glaring at him and looked as if she could kill him as easily as it would be to kill an ant. He put both hands on either side of her face. Her eyes darted to both of his hands on her face. She took deep breaths that ended in growls.*

Stiles: you wouldn't hurt me. You won't hurt me.   
Malia: but I want to stiles. I want to take your face, I wanna slash it, tear it. I want to feel your bones crack! In my hands.   
Peter: stiles, I don't think she means that... But she is a woman. I'd step back Just in case.   
*stiles looked at Peter a bit worried at first but he already decided against leaving her. He returned his attention to Malia.*   
Stiles: listen to me. Just breathe and focus on something else, okay?  
*she nodded her head in his hands and suddenly surprising him with a kiss on the lips*  
Peter: Um excuse me? Concerned and unhappy parent who can rip you to pieces here.   
Stiles: *his eyes flew open and he broke the kiss* see, you did it.   
*Malia's eyes were still closed processing the kiss, rather she liked it, wanted to do it again and was she a good kisser? She didn't know because that was her first kiss. She opened her eyes and saw stiles face was a mix of dumbfounded, ardor and honestly a little frightened by Peter who was now glaring into his soul*  
Stiles: uh maybe we should talk tomorrow, okay?   
Peter: I don't think so  
Malia: okay sure. I don't have to go to "group" tomorrow, so I'm free.  
Peter: I think you have some studying to do tomorrow and all of the rest of this year.  
*Peters pocket started to ring. He received his phone from his pocket and answered it.*  
Henry: did you find her?   
Peter: yeah...and the kid found her too.   
Henry: he didn't see her shifted did he?   
Peter: *sigh* Henry, she threatened him. I mean it's not like he didn't deserve it.  
Stiles: I didn't! But it's okay.  
Peter: *he rolled his eyes and went back to talking* yeah that was him, nope he didn't run off. I don't know why he didn't run off, the kid is either brave or stupid. *he said answering Henry's questions*  
Yeah you can come pick us up. We're 5 blocks down from the stilinski house in an abandoned parking lot. Alright see you in 10. *he hung up the phone and returned it to his pocket.* Henry is going to be here soon, do you want to walk him back?   
Malia: I can do it...by myself. *she said as Peter began to walk with them.*  
Peter: *he placed a firm hand on stiles shoulder.* lay a finger on her and I'll break it, got it?   
Stiles: *he nodded his head quickly in agreement* y-yeah got it.   
*when Peter let his shoulder go, he rubbed it and started to walk with Malia. They walked the 5 blocks back to his house and stood there awkwardly in front of his house.*  
Stiles: *he looked at the ground while running his hand through his hair and looked back up at Malia's wide brown eyes.* so...what are you?   
Malia: I'm a were-coyote and Peters a werewolf. And my birth mother is a were-coyote also.   
Stiles: wow.   
Malia: I knew you were going to hate me. *she tugged down her jacket sleeve again.*  
Stiles: I don't hate you. *he gripped her hand in hes stopping her from pulling her jacket sleeve down* you know what .*he said as he stepped behind her and pulled her jacket off. He stepped back in front of her and tied the jacket around her waist .* I don't hate you Malia and I'm not leaving you. I don't care if you turn into a dragon or a kitten. I'm here for you and I think you're beautiful, and amazing.   
*Henry and Peter pulling up to the stilinski house in Henry's sliver 2008 Chevrolet Malibu LS car. *  
Malia: *she kisses stiles cheek and turned to walk to the car* I have to go I'll talk to you tomorrow.  
Stiles: take care Malia.  
*she hopped into the car waiting for her and the car took off down the street.*

Anti depressants   
One if the side effects of the anti depressants Malia take is that it slows her healing process. Her supposed to be supernatural healing slows down to the speed as a human. Peter tries to help her deal with her anxiety so she doesn't have to take the anti depressants so she can heal whenever she has to, but every time she tried to sleep without them she would always nightterrors about the night her foster mother and sister died. Tonight wasn't as hard on her as most night were. She didn't feel the self hate and guilt that she usually felt staring at herself in the mirror. The anti depressants were on her desk but she didn't feel like she needed them tonight...

Six months later.  
*stiles in laying down in his bed when hears a tapping at his window. He jumped out of bed and opened his window like he always did around this time of night. The girl who has been sleeping in his bed for the past 5 months and 2 weeks climbed in through his window. The lips he has missed all day because she had been 5 hours out of town visiting some more of the Tate family, crushed passionately into hes.*  
Stiles: Mmm I've missed you all day, Mal.  
Malia: I missed you too baby. *she said through the kiss.*  
*they laid down on the bed, stiles being the little spoon as always and she happily talked about her day. An hour later they both had fallen asleep. Malia was very protective of stiles, he was her anchor and though she was a great deal stronger than him he made her feel safe. They helped each other emotionally. They needed each other like oxygen. The day just didn't feel complete without the other. they helped each other deal with the guilt and brought out the best in one another. Malia didn't need her anti depressants anymore and she began to heal quicker, she no longer had the scars that she hated And she felt happier. Stiles missed and thought about Scott a lot, but the memories didn't hurt as bad when malia held him securely on her arms. He could even laugh at the good memories now. Peter grew to like stiles, he seemed to make his little girl happy and that's all he cared about. Even though he didn't approve of her "sneaking out" every night, but she was stubborn and he knew she wouldn't listen to him if he told her not to..*

*stiles and Malia has their good days and bad days. The bad ones were when stiles would get extremely sick and had pounding headaches. Malia would try to take his pain away but he wouldn't let her. It hurt her when She would hear him groaning in pain in his sleep. When he was asleep was the only time she could help him. She could feel all the agony he was going through rush into her finger tips and through her vains. She cuddled to him while keeping skin contact and draining his pain. She put her face into his neck and just breathed in his scent.*

Malia: everything is going to be okay. *she said as she drifted off to sleep*


	5. decreasing memory, the fading of my stiles.

1 year later  
Malia's pov  
"Malia, you should go home and get some rest" the same sympathetic toned nurse told me again. I   
really didn't want to leave him, not when he could leave me with just the empty shell of himself in that bed. I knew he would leave me soon, I can hear it in his slowly decreasing heart beat. He use to be so hyper and spastic, this is the only time I've seen him so still..

"no, I'm fine. Is the sheriff here yet?" I asked in a voice barely over a whisper.

"not yet. Malia, I really think you should get some sleep" I know she was just worried about me, but I wasn't concerned about me. My boyfriend is dying. 

"No! I'm NOT leaving him!" I probably said that a little to loud, I didn't care about that. All my thoughts were drawn to the heart trying desperately to pump blood, but it was a failed attempt and then silence and soon after the blaring of the steady beeeeeeeeeep.   
"Stiles!? No no no stiles, stiles?!!? stilesss!!" I felt hands pulling and pushing me roughly out of his room. When they closed the door on me I could still hear the air rushing in and out of his lungs. I felt so powerless, so weak as I fell to the hospital floor as fast and hard as my tears. Hands grabbed me and pulled me into their arms hugging me tightly. It was the sheriff and from his scent I can tell he has been drinking again.   
"hes gone! Hes gone! he left me!" I couldn't control myself as I screamed into his chest, my head felt like it was going to explode from the screaming. I heard his heart skip a beat at the words 'he's gone'. His chest shook under my head.

4 months ago   
Stiles pov  
"hey stiles" I look over to my girlfriend, who I just noticed had been sitting there with me at my table in the school cafeteria for the past 10 minutes. I was too busy trying to read chapter 5 page 30 paragraph 2 sentence 3 of my biology book for over 7 minutes now. For some reason it just wasn't making sense at all.   
"stiles!?"  
"huh? What? Oh sorry. Hey malia" she kissed my neck just below my ear. She took a deep breath taking in my scent, trying to figure out why I was stressing out.   
"what's wrong?" she frowned. She didn't like the way I smelled when I was doing some serious stressing out. 

"i-well. I don't know. I can't understand any of my work. Bio, history, math."

"oh yeah I hate math." she simply said and took a bite out of her pizza. 

"it's not that I 'hate' it. I can't read it. At all. It's all one big blur of words and numbers." I threw my bio book down on the table in annoyance and folding my arms over my chest deep in thought..

"maybe it's just the finals coming up. Everything's going to be fine after the finals." I wanted to believe her but this was more than finals butterflies. I couldn't read, not even the label on my water bottle. This is ridiculous, I have to find out what's happening to me..

"I guess" I said chewing my bottom lip while shaking my foot. I had to get rid of all this energy somehow, fidgeting is the only way I could for now. Unfortunately Malia started to notice and it was ticking her off not knowing what was wrong with me.  
"oh my god, stiles!"

"what?"

"what's wrong with you?!" this was not the time to be turned on. For reasons unknown, i really found her almost irresistible when she was pissed at me.  
I wished we were back at home, in my room, on my bed or computer desk, against the wall. I saw her face turn rosey. I'm pretty sure she could smell my mood change and see my change, physically. I hurried and put my backpack in my lap and smiled at her awkwardly. She took another bite of her pizza.

"uh ha.. Um my mom suffered from frontotemporal dementia. I'm not sure if it's something that could be passed down or what. I don't know maybe I should go to the doctor just in case." I can tell I rushed that out a little to quickly from the way she looked at me.  
"FTD slowly affected her comprehension, her personality, and her ability to control her movements even. There was nothing the doctors could do about it, no cure."

"yeah maybe it is a good idea to go to see a doctor."  
She leaned over a bit in her chair and put a hand on my knee, reassuringly. I tried so hard to keep my attention on her eyes but, god why did she look so perfect in that navy blue tank top with little skulls. 

"damn" I thought I only said that in my mind but she reacted and looked down at her shirt. She blushed and smacked my leg. 

"perv" 

"a perv that loves you unconditionally" I said and took the pizza crust that she never ate and bit into it. 

A few months Later   
I've been waiting for months to get my test results back from the hospital. I needed to know what was happening to me. I've been having nonstop headaches and everything has gotten so disorienting. I can't even drive my jeep around now. I didn't like Malia seeing me so flummoxed, but she insisted on coming over. 30 minutes later Malia rushed through my bedroom door startling me. She must have heard my heart skip a beat because she slowed down and apologized.

"sorry stiles. Melissa asked if I could bring this up to you. She didn't smell, right." that was hesitation, this is bad I can already tell. When I opened the vanilla envelope there were two sheets of paper with two colored in X-ray of brains scan. One was mine and the other one was my mother's. They were exactly the same.  
"what? Th-that can't be. Melissaaaa!!" I yelled while running down the stairs skipping two at a time. When I entered the kitchen my dad had Melissa in his arms while she cried. They both broke apart and Melissa wiped the tears from her eyes when she saw me. 

"what is this?" I knew the answer. I was dying, simple, no explanations. Done deal and there's nothing anyone can do about it.

"baby. Stiles...you're.....you're dy-" Malia wrapped her arms tightly around my neck from behind and sobbed into the back of my neck. 

"I'm what, Melissa?" she seemed a little confused and hurt by me calling her Melissa instead of mom.  
She still seemed to have a tough time getting the words out. 

"you're.....dying" she said 'dying' in a very low whisper.

"yeah" there wasn't much else to say after that, so I took Malia's hand and went up stairs and we cuddled. I didn't care how numb my arm got I wanted to hold her tonight. I think she needed me to hold her too. So I did, all night we just laid there, not sleeping or talking. We just listened to the silence and our breathing 

Beeeeeeeeeep   
Stiles pov  
"no no no I'm not ready. Fuck." I drifted off somewhere I'm not entirely sure where. I floated 2 feet above lavender wild flowers. I floated in the milky way, I collected countless amounts of stars that I would never be able to give to Malia. I can hear the echo of Malia's screams calling my name, her face and tears made up the ocean that I now flew over. I stopped flying when I came across 3 ladies in long white dresses in the middle of a yellow Lilie's surrounded by cherry blossom trees. They all threw their arms up in the air to welcome me into the circle.

A/N I hope you enjoyed this part please don't forget to leave feedback, comment Or vote or both. Thanks a bunch


	6. the meeting

Stiles PoV.

"hello child, what are you doing here?" the woman that spoke now was my mother. Her voice wrapped me up in its warmth like a warm blanket shielding me from the cold.  
I could feel her words wafting through and picking up the cherry blossoms leaves to float freely around me.   
"I don't know where I am" I said stepping closer to my mother.

"the in between. We all traveled here because of you and Malia; this is our personal heaven. I think we were meant to be connected to the hales, Talia and laura." She said while pointing out the women . the woman that was the same age as my mother had long straight black hair, Brown eyes and freckles. the girl next to Talia looked only a few years older than me, hummed their agreement.

"Yes, you and my lovely niece brought us together, amazing." Talia said. Her voice had a tone that was stronger than my mom's soft slightly country accent tone. Behind her long eyelashes her eyes glow red.   
"you're like Malia and Peter" i said as a fact not a question.

"in a way, Malia's a Were-coyote and I'm a Were Wolf. Peters a beta just like Laura here" Laura nodded and changed her eye color from Brown to bright blue and back to their original earthy Brown. "and I'm an alpha." Her power radiated through her words, skin and her red eyes. Her power weighed down on me as she finished talking. I saw my mom put a hand on Talia's shoulder.   
"Maybe it's to soon to do that, he just got here." My mom said, concerned.

"He need to see what he put them through those last few months." Talia said coldly to my mom while walking to me.   
"Talia! He's not ready." But it was to late. Her claws were buried deep in the back of my neck; everything went black, but only for a second and I saw malia crying while I yelled at her. And Peter holding me away from her by my shirt as I hissed "she's a monster. Shes trying to kill me. Look at her, she's a monster" deep dark circles began to develop under my eyes and my cheeks sunk in, I didn't sleep or eat much during that time because I thought people were trying to poison me... another scene I was in the kitchen with my dad's whiskey bottle in my hand and screaming until the vains in my neck popped and I was sweaty and red. "It's your fault mom died. YOU and Your drinking. She hated you, I do. You let Scott die and you're probably trying to kill me too." My dad looked miserable as I yelled at him. He rubbed his knuckles to his temples in frustration. "Stiles enough! This is not you talking. Its the dementia, you're confused." I saw myself throw the whiskey bottle across the kitchen and it broke against the wall near my dad. I saw myself walk out the room and went up the stairs.. after that i felt Talia remove her hand from my neck and I found myself on my knees on the ground, staring up at Talia who's eyes were now just as brown and beautiful as malia's.

"I really did that?" 

"Yeah, you seemed really sucky to be around." The girl who hasn't said anything since I've been here spoke from behind Talia. God, the Hale genes run deep. She look just stunning as Talia and malia.   
"Laura!" My mom snapped at her. 

"No, she's right. I was being a asshole. Sorry" 

"It wasn't your fault stiles, you couldn't help it."  
"I made malia cry. I called Her a monster and tried to attack her. I threw a bottle at dad. I'm the monster." My mom put both hands on my shoulders and her Lily leaf green eyes looked into mine. 

"No stiles, you're not."   
**********************  
Malia PoV  
"There has to be something I can do to bring him back!" I said in an no-nonsense tone as I sat with my dad's Peter and Henry at our kitchen table.  
"Malia he's...gone, there's nothing we can do to bring him back. I'm sorry." My dad scratched his beard that he only let grow because he was too stressed out to shave it. "Im sure peter would have mentioned something if there was anything we could do to bring stiles back."  
Henry finished.  
"Uh peter hasn't mentioned anything, because peter hasnt had a chance to talk." Peter said. It was SO annoying when he talked in third person, but i listened anyway.   
"O-kay?" I said when peter didn't finish his point.   
"I might know someone who could bring stiles back, but theres a lot of risk involved and I'm not sure stiles is worth the risk." Peter said while shrugging his shoulders and looking away from me. I could feel the wood of the table breaking away under my sharp nails as I dug them into into the table.   
"Dammit Peter, you know she has your temper, and now you made her mess up my new cherry wood table." Henry walked over to my side of the table to examine the claw marks I left.   
"Peter, Who is it? Who can bring him back?" I said through my teeth.

"her name is Aisha... shes in kenya."

"Shes where?!?" My dad and i said at almost the same time, he was a little off. We shared a look and stared wide eyed back at peter.   
"Shes in.. .kenya? How are we supposed to meet her?" I said in a rush.

"Don't worry, she'll fly out for me." 

"Why for you?" I asked with my eyebrow arched.   
"Well, we kinda dated a long time ago."

"You what?!" My dad and i were in sync this time. But I also heard my dad's heart rate speed up a little. Peter must have heard it too because he started to explain.

"Yeah we dated a long time ago, when I was in high school she was the new exchange student, from Kenya of course. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Her lips as soft as clouds, skin as smooth as dark chocolate, her hips, my god her hips the gods would come down from heaven just to marvel in her beauty. She was gorgeous and confident. Anyway, one day after my basketball practice was over I was heading to the locker room to change. When I heard screaming, I knew it was her because of her deep accent. I could literally listen to her say my name all day, and I don't even mean that in a sexual way." Peter said and I rolled my eyes. Then he continued.

"Anyway, I heard screaming coming from the music room which was her favorite class and I ran to help her. When I entered the room three lacrosse jocks were flying in my directions and landed on their backs at my feet. I saw her long thick black hair flying wildly around her. Her eyes were cloudy white and her full lips pulled into a grimace. The scream that escaped her lips vibrated through my body and I too went flying. I remember her calling my name and shaking me trying to wake me and after a few minutes I opened my eyes to see her coffee brown face looking frightened down at me. When she saw my eyes open she tiled her head back and whispered something in her native tongue. 'Asante mungu' she touched her thumb to both sides of my forehead, my chin, and she leaned down to touch her forehead to mine, and she spoke again. 'Asante mungu' my heart near beat out of my chest, I only dreamed that I'd be that close to her. After that we talked and became friends until the day I asked her to be my girlfriend. We dated all through high school and college, but after we graduated she decided to go back to Kenya. We still talk every now and then. She's a banshee/voodoo priestess now and her work comes with a price. A price that you probably won't be able to pay off and I don't want to lose you again." Peter finished.   
"When can we meet her?"

 

A/N so sorry if this is short, but it's the best I could do with no real inspiration. Leave comments or messages of suggestions of what you want to happen next. Thanks so much for reading <3.


	7. decisions. decisions.

Malia's PoV a few days later.

As I restlessly fidgeted in the living room chair, I looked over to my dad, Henry who was busy doing some obsessive cleaning. Dusting over the same picture frames that he has already dusted over 4 times.  
" She arrives today, Aisha finally arrives today." I said. He nodded.   
"this is not a good idea, I've seen her work, and what it sometimes cost. Malia, please change your mind." Peter said in a pleading voice.  
"No, I want him back. I'm going to get him back no matter what." I said blankly.  
"Okay, what if you bring him back and it cost your life? Do you think he's just going to let you die? Malia, He's not. He's going to do the same thing to save you." Peter said shifting his body on the couch so now his was studying me intensely with his elbows on his knees.  
"What if I can save him and we both live?" I said.

"But for how long? Her magic comes with a price that has to be paid." Peter said. I tapped my foot anxiously.  
"Okay STOP! This is depressing. Peter, it doesn't matter what you say she's your daughter, she's stubborn just like you. If we can save them both, we will. Right!?" Henry said in a voice that was a little bold for his usually timid personality.  
"Of course. I'll do anything to make sure malia's safe." Peter said looking from me to Henry then back to me and smiled sincerely. "And she's our daughter" Peter said passionately and Henry sighed. I eyed them both suspiciously, but blew it off when I heard, long before the door bell   
chimed, foot steps outside our door. I cocked my ear in the direction of the foot steps, the swishing of silk against skin, a heart beat that was abnormally slow, and humming as thick and smooth as honey. Peters smile grew wide as he stood and opened the door. Curiously I followed.   
"Ahh Peter, you and your werewolf hearing. Its hard surprising you." Aisha said hugging Peter and kissing both sides of his face. Peter was right, she was stunning in her violet, very deep "v" cut flowing sundress. 

"Aisha, the fact that you even came is surprise enough." He said pulling back from her to look at her again. "Will you ever stop being so beautiful?" He said   
"Sweetheart, Not even in death" she said smiling brilliantly. Peter offered his hand and she took it, he raised her hand to the sky and her soft skin sparkled as if little diamonds took refuge in the crevices of her skin, in the sunlight. Her dress flowed out from her legs to float momentarily in the air, until twisting tightly against her fit thighs And wide hips as she stopped spinning. Henry cleared his throat, interrupting their reunion. Aisha seemed to acknowledge our existence and included us in her smile.

"This is Your daughter and, um, co-parent?" Aisha asked while looping her arm with Peters.  
"Yeah, my bullheaded daughter malia and her adoptive father Henry." Peter said smirking wittily at us. I mocked smiled back.

"Like father, like daughter. Pops." I said and Aisha laughed.  
"Right you are, mwezi binti." She said.  
"Huh?" I said confused.  
"Moon daughter." Peter answered coolly.  
"And since when did you start speaking Swahili, eh?" Aisha asked.   
"Ah I just picked up a few things from that time I visited you." Peter said squeezing Aisha's hand softly. She shook her head clearly impressed by his efforts to learn pieces of her language. I fidgeted from foot to foot.  
"Mwezi binti is an impatient one." Aisha said noticing me basically hopping on the door step.   
"Yeah, we were a bit... eager to meet you." Henry explained.   
"I understand your situation." She said reaching a free hand out to caress my face from temple to chin. "So much loss and pain, but there's strength, sweet Mwezi binti."   
"I'm ready to bring him back." I said and she simply nodded and said.  
"Okay.". 

****  
Stiles PoV.  
My mom and I walk through the lush green field of our heaven; the flashes of our past played in The fall blue sky. My mother walked me over to a wooden bench painted red in the middle of the field.  
"Have a seat, and tell me what's bothering you, sweety." My mom said as she sat down on the bench.   
"I...I need to find a way to get back home." I said sitting next to her. She took my hand in hers.   
"Stiles, you're going to have to leave that world behind. You belong here, with me now. This is your home." She said smiling   
"But-"   
"No 'buts' if there was a way back I would have came back to my beautiful baby boy and my husband, I would have came back to MY life, MY happiness, instead of being here," she said waving a hand unimpressed by The mystique glamour of our heaven. "In this plastic world." 

"But dad needs me, I don't know what he'll do without me." 

"He has two great women to take care of him, Melissa and malia will help him through this time of grief." She said proudly. "I've been watching over you all, and I'm very happy your father moved on with an amazing woman like her." She said looking up to the sun setting sky. In The Fuchsia sky memories of Melissa and my dad played. Melissa laughed as John made some corny joke. John coming home from a long day at work and Melissa sitting and discussing about their day. John comforting and grieving with Melissa when Scott died. Melissa being there for my dad and I when my mom died, and my father being by Melissa's side when she kicked Scott's drunk of a father out. "She's a very strong woman."   
"She is," I say  
"You see? You have to let them move on." She said   
"You're right, mom." I said. Watching memories of malia and I on one of our many dates...  
****  
One week later. Its the night of a full moon.  
Malia's PoV.

"Malia are you ready?" Aisha asked.   
"Ready to dig up my dead boyfriend? Well." I said balancing the handle of the shovel in my hands.   
"Malia you can still back out of this, you can let him rest in peace. You do not have to do this." Peter said looking over stiles' grave. "He love's you, but he doesn't belong here anymore. You need to let him go." He said rubbing my arm.  
"You just have to remember the good times with him, and know that he would want you to move on, and be happy again with someone else." Henry added "if you really love him you'll leave him in peace." 

"You should listen to your dads mwezi binti. This is some powerful magic you're dealing with, and it might not turn out the way you intended." Aisha said, her hand gliding across the top of stiles' the head stone.   
"I-I want-"

A/N this is where things get tricky. What would you like to see happen next? Should they bring him back or should malia move on? If you want her to move then with who? It has to be a guy though, in this story i wanna keep malia straight. The winning choice will be posted in a few days. Thanks for reading commenting and voting :) <3 y'all don't know how much I appreciate it.


	8. is that you?

A/N here's the winning choice. Enjoy :).

Third Person's PoV  
"I-i... I want him back." Malia said, and Peters hand fell from her arm. "Okay, then we will begin" Aisha said pulling out herbs and candles from her bag. "Malia, peter, start digging please. We don't want him to suffocate." She said and they started digging as fast as they could. After 20 minutes his casket was completely cleared of the cold dirt. "Henry, light  these candles and line them around the circle of his grave." Aisha said and Henry started work on lighting the candles. Peter just watched Henry light and put down each candle until he put the last one down at Stiles' head stone. 

Aisha chanted words they didn't understand as she danced around Stiles' grave while sprinkling herbs and salts from a brown sack. The air filled with the sound of drums and tambourines, malia, and Henry looked around the eerie Cemetery for the source of the haunting music. When she completed the circle she stood in front of malia and held her hand out for malia "Malia, give me your hand." Aisha said in a voice that was empty of emotion. Malia gave Peter and Henry a nervous glance and placed her hand in Aisha's. Her chanting in her native language  Amplified and her voice distorted. Malia's hand stained red as Aisha slashed across the Palm of her hand. Aisha let Malia's blood drip down on to Stiles' coffin.   
Stiles stood abruptly from the bench him and his mother was sitting on and started walking towards a little light in the distance. He ran towards the light when he saw the shadow moving to his light.  
"Who are you!?" Stiles asked the shadow as he ran full speed to the nearing light. "Iiiiiimm ttthe darknesssss. Iiivve been waiiiting for you, sssstiless. Iiim going to make them hate you. And you're going to watch." The faceless evil shadow hissed at Stiles. Stiles ran faster and faster, and with the sound of glass breaking, he bursted through the light.   
Aisha's eyes went completely white and she inhaled deeply as she seemed to scream in reverse. 

When she stopped screaming Peter ran to her side before she could fall to the ground.   
"He's... he's waking up." Aisha said through gasps. Henry and malia shared a hopeful look and they hurriedly opened Stiles' coffin. He laid there in his black suit. His skin turned a bruised blue under his eyes and at the corners of his lips.

Malia's PoV.  
I jumped down into his coffin making sure to step on the pine sides.   
"Stiles?" I asked as I tentatively brushed a hand against his hollowing cheek. My ear automatically twitched at the sudden sickening plopping, cracking sound coming from Stiles' body. The plopping increased speed until it was a steady heart beat. 

His flatten chest expanded and deflated.   
"What's happening to him?" Henry asked looking from the coffin to Aisha.  
"Give him time." She said feverishly wiping a hand across her forehead, from Peters arms. Stiles eyes flew open as he took an unbelievably long intake of air. His back lifted from the coffin as his chest rose high into the air. his back smacked against the coffin as he exhaled.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO HIM!?" I said starting to panic.

Stiles PoV.  
"IM NOT GOING TO LET YOU KEEP ME CAPTIVE IN MY OWN BODY" I yelled at the thing fighting to take over my body.  
"You havvve nooo chhhoiccce. Ssstop fffighting meee!" The thing hissed back. The fight was finished, but I wasn't in control of the now foreign body. I could feel, hear and see everything though. I saw malia above me, her eyes tear stained. As much as I wanted to reach out and touch her, the decision was not mine. So my body stayed still, my mind formed words but my lips did not allow me to speak.  
"Stiles? Can you hear me?" Malia asked leaning closer to me.  
"Yesss" the thing said and clearing my body's throat. "Yes, malia i... I can hear you..." the thing said sitting up slowly and pretending to cry. "You brought me back!" Malia pulled 'us' into her arms as she cried and trembled blissfully. The thing laughed inside our conjoined mind.   
"Don't hurt her!" 

"Whatttt arrre you goinnng to do? You'rrre trapped heeere, wittth me, thhhere's abbbssoluttely nothing you cccan dooo." It laughed low and  sadistically. 

"What will we tell Melissa and john?" Malia asked her fathers.   
"We'll figure that out later. Right now let's move him back to our house. He can sleep in the basement." Peter said helping the woman in his arms, up to her feet and walked over to the edge of the hole I was buried in.  
"Peter, we're not putting him in the basement." Malia said glaring up at peter.

"Okay you're right. Lets um, get him home, make some hot tea, get all cozy and watch frozen, eh?" Peter said exaggerating a smile. Malia rolled her eyes and offered a hand to help 'us' up. 

"Thisss is goooing to beee fffun" the thing thought as it took Malia's hand.   
           ******  
On the home malia talked to me. She told me how much she missed me, I wanted to tell her the same, but the thing focused our attention on the woman sitting in the  passenger seat. She glanced over her shoulder at 'us' from time to time.  
"shhhe ssusspeccts" it thought.  
"What does that mean?"  
"Shhee sensesss sommethinnng's wrrrong."  
"Why doesn't she say something if she's suspicious?" I thought Confused.  
"Iii doont know." It snapped. "SsShe's a commplicccationn"  
It said still staring at her.

A/N oh my god, what have I done? Thanks for reading Comment your thoughts, and vote. <3


	9. A captive casualty

Stiles PoV. Hours later.  
"Are you okay?" Malia asked from the corner of the bed her father's brought down to the basement for me. She didn't leave me for long periods of time, she's too afraid that I'd die again, I guess.  
"Yes, I'm fine" it said. "Babe, who was that lady who brought me back?" It asked. moving a little closer to malia.  
"Aisha? Oh she's one of Peters old friends. She's also a banshee." She Said smiling softly at us.  
"How long is she staying?" It asked.  
"Just until noon, why?" She asked tilting her head at the question.  
"Just asking" it said fluttering my body's hand to dismiss the question. "Its almost morning, and I'm sure you're exhausted you should sleep." It said. I was shocked that it cared about the well being of her mental state. "I can sleep here." She said taking our hand in hers.  
"No, I need to be alone for now." It said sharply.  
Malia looked doleful as she pulled her hand from ours.   
"I haven't seen you in so long and I just wanted to spend some time together." She said looking into our eyes."Are you sure you're ok?" 

"YES FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME, IM FINE!" it snapped. Malia stood quickly away from us frightened.  
"I'm sorry baby, I can't control it" I thought.  
"Shhhut upp yoou pathetic little spazzz." It hissed furiously back at me.   
"Fine, whatever. I'll leave you alone. I'll be back down when I wake up." She said as she mounted the stairs and closed the basement door behind her. After a few minutes passed the thing stood up from the bed, dragging me unwillingly with it.   
"Where are you taking us?" I asked.  
"Yyou rememmmber thhe part whhere you caaan feeel everything?" I mentally nodded my understanding to the grumbling hissing voice.  
"Good. Iff youu doont shut up I willll rrrip out evvvery one offf youur finger nailssssss" it hissed. I cringed at the thought.  
"Thhhatsss what I thhhought" the thing said searching the wide, surprisingly organized, and lit by round paper lanterns basement. Our eyes landed on the thing it was looking for. The basement clear glass marble window.   
"Perrrfecttt." It hissed. We made our way to the window and the thing slid it open. The window wasn't too high up, if we jumped we could pull ourselves up easily, and that's exactly what it did. In the matter of seconds we were outside. It was still dark but, the glow of early dawn tainted the darkness in the distance. We rounded the house Until it settled us under another window that was on the second floor. It placed both my hands on the side of the house, then a foot as we ascended at a speed that was inhuman (so was climbing up the side of a house but still.), we reached the window in half a second.  
"Whoa" I thought and felt my index finger push against the house as it bent back and ripped from the skin. I screamed internally as the nail fall off.  
"Ooohho THHAT felttt gooood. Letsss go forrr anothhher one, shallll we spazzz? Speak up!" It thought searingly and sadistically.   
"Nnnothing? Oh well." It said returning our focus to the dark room. The darkness didn't seem to matter because we could see inside just as clearly as if there were a light on. The woman was there in bed and seemed fast asleep. The thing opened the window but stopped instantly and looked down at the window sill.  
"Salt" it said and growled. I suddenly felt myself falling from the window and land on ground and on my feet.   
"Thhhe screammming bitch isss smarrrt." It thought in disgust. We returned to the basement and Sat on the bed.we didn't sleep we just sat there for hours while it thought and plotted.   
Death and destruction is all the thing meant to cause my family, my friends, and it planned to force me to watch as it tormented them.   
"Who are you? And why are you controlling me?" I asked and prepared for what I knew was to come. The thing pulled The nail of my middle finger off leaving it bloody, raw, and ragged. It laughed as I screamed in pain.  
"Dooo you reallly wannt to knowww what annd whho I amm?" It asked. And I nodded.  
"Well, you miiight as Well see who's controlling the meat suit. Eh?" It said standing from the bed and walking to the mirror above the basement sink. We stood there for a moment while the thing leaned against the sink looking at my face.  
"I'm Chesed the demon, pleased to meet you, Meat Suit." Chesed said aloud and winked at my reflection. The demon blinked and my body's eyes were completely black. Chesed smiled and my eyes returned to their natural brown when we heard the click of the basement door opening.  
"Stiles? Are you awake?" Malia's voice drifted down to us. "There you are, breakfast is ready." She said as she walked over to me. When she reached me her eyes went almost immediately to my hands. "What happened?" She asked as she checked out the fingers with missing nails.  
"A mishap with the window there." The demon said pointing to the basement window. "I needed a little bit of air and I TRIED to open the window." Chesed said looking back at malia.  
"Oh baby, why didn't you come to me?" Malia said while leading us up the stairs and out of the basement.   
"Because it didn't hurt." The demon said.  
"Like hell it didn't." I said and he growled back at me.   
"Hey Aisha, breakfast is ready we'll be back down in a minute." She said to the dark skinned woman coming down the stairs. Today she's wearing a floor length silk orange thin strapped dress that complemented her skin tone. her hair was wrapped in a matching orange scarf that was in a bun at the top of her head.   
"be careful mwezi binti." Aisha said putting a hand on her wide set hips.   
"I'll be fine, I have Stiles with me. And I'm pretty sure he wouldn't hurt me." Malia said shaking her head and smiling at the woman. Malia turned back to the stairs and continued up.  
"Ooo loook at thhhat prrrretty littttle assss malia has." The demon moaned at me. "Wouldn't youuu like a tassste of thhhat cherrrry pie before she diiied?" The demon asked licking its lips   
"Fuck off you disgusting creep!" I yelled at the demon.  
"Oh stilesss, thhhhat hurrrrt. Mmm but I'm surrre I can fiiind comffforrrt in herr hhhot, mmm wet, puss-"  
"DON'T...YOU...FUCKING ...TOUCH...HER!" I yelled again. I willed myself against the control of the demon. fought against him. I fought against him until I was able to control one of arms. I tried to touch Malia's shoulder but the demon gained control again.   
"YOU LITTLE TWAT. OOO IM GONNA HAVE FUN WITH HER!"   
Chesed said through snarls. "Shhhe's goinnng to beg forrr my tonngue as shhhe writhhhes in pain and pleasure." Chesed hissed. We entered the bathroom and malia hurried over to the medicine cabinet to search for some supplies to bandage my wounded fingers. Chesed closed the door behind us and stepped quietly behind her. Malia closed the cabinet door and jumped startled by the closeness of my reflection. My head tilted and smiled crookily at her reflection.  
"Whats...wrong?" Chesed asked her. My hand stroked her naked shoulder and down the length of her soft forearm.   
"Nothing you just, Kinda, surprised me, that's all." She said looking down at the hand rubbing her arm. "You smell...different."   
"Of course I smell different. I died and came back to life. There's going to be some minor changes." Chesed assured her.  
"I guess." She said leaning her head back on to my chest, also giving me a clear view down her hunter green shirt. My hands squeezed her Waist softly and found their way to the waistband of her shorts. Chesed gripped them and pulled Malia's ass hard against my body. Chesed moaned into her ear as he grinded into her. One of Malia's free hands reached up to touch my face and she turned to face us. Her lips crushed against mine and my hands explored the bottom of her shorts that fortunately stopped just below the crease of her ass.  
"Seee? Shhes suuuch a kitten for mee and I havvven't put one finger innn herrr yet" Chesed purred. My undamaged hand came up to Malia's lips and Chesed traded my lips for my middle finger. Her lips made a tight "o" around my finger as it was pushed deeper into her mouth.   
"You're so hot baby." I thought is her big brown eyes met mine and my finger vibrated with her moan. For a moment I could have sworn only the two of us was there just doing what we used to do before... well before I died and un-died.   
"You're so hot baby." Chesed repeated the words I thought. She smiled shyly and blushed.  
"Oh looook thhhe sllluty sccchool girrrl is shhhy? Well fuck me" Chesed laughed   
"Oh go Gargle holy water."   
"Um, no I don't think I'll be doing that but, after i unload in her mouth, I'll be sure to have her gargle my children. Kay?" The demon taunted.  
"You sick son of a bitch."   
"Oh no stiles, I'm not sick. you can not cure me with fucking Tylenol! Ted Bundy was sick, ooh baby I'm fucking twisted." Chesed spat at me.  
"Malia?" A male voice called from the other side of the door. Malia pulled her mouth from my finger to answer the person at the door.   
"Yeah dad?"

"Are you coming to breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'll be down in a second. I'm just helping Stiles bandage his fingers.  
"What happened to his fingers?" Malia sighed and went to open the door, since it was obvious that the person wasn't going to leave.  
"He had an accident with the basement window last night." She said resting on the door.   
"Henry! Is she coming down or what?!" Peter shouted from the kitchen.  
"Yeah! She was helping the boy!" Henry answered. "But she's coming on down." Henry said taking Malia's shoulder in his hands and directing her to the hallway. "I'll finish helping him, you go and enjoy your breakfast." He said pushing her out the door and turning to me when she was down the stairs. Chesed growled internally but smiled at the man as he stopped in front of us. Henry narrowed his eyes at us as he looked us up the down.  
"So, how's it going being alive again? Adjusting well are we?" He asked in a protective dad tone.  
"I'd like to well adjust myself and buddy boy here in your daughter's ass balls deep." the demon thought.  
"Yeah, actually, I'm doing fairly well I think." Chesed said. Henry walked passed us to the bathroom sink where malia sat the medikit. He pulled the peroxide, rubbing alcohol, and bandage wraps from the kit.   
"Well that's good." He said placing my hand over the sink. "This is going to hurt a bit." He slowly poured the alcohol on my damaged fingers but, Chesed didn't flinch in pain he stood steady and gave Henry a crooked smile, but I screamed. Henry frowned and continued with the peroxide and finished by wrapping my fingers in the bandages.   
"Done?" Chesed asked.  
"Yep, all done. Now let's go eat." Henry said patting my shoulder roughly as we walked out the bathroom.   
*******  
A/N okay I know it's been a while since the last update, I've just been a bit busy and lacked inspiration for writing. Anyway, vote and comment what you think should happen. What kind of Devilment should Chesed and Stiles get into? Until next time :) <3


	10. I'll stay awake, 'Cause the dark's not taking prisoners tonight.

Malia's PoV.  
"What was that about??" I thought completely disoriented. "Stiles never took charge during our make outs, he was always more acquiescent than Dominant. Even when we cuddled, before he became ill, I was the big spoon." I thought taking my seat at the dining room table.  
"mwezi binti, is everything okay?" Aisha asked from across the table. I nodded and cleared my throat.  
"Yeah. Yeah im fine" i smiled and turned my attention from her worried and skeptical gaze.   
"Are you sure? You HAVE to tell me if theres anything wrong." She asked again.  
"Its just...that.. hes... i don't know, different." I stammered   
"Different how?" Aisha asked.  
"He just seems more aggressive than before. And his scent is a little different. I can still smell him, but theres something not completely right with him. He said the reason why his scent is different is because of the resurrection." I said.  
Aisha nodded and ate some food from her plate.  
"the resurrection Could be the reason for his change, and you should know that theres a very real chance that his body is possessed by something." She said and laughed. "But im sure theres nothing for you to worry about, mwezi binti. Eat your breakfast." She said. I threw her a confused look and i sudden felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into my boyfriend's dark brown eyes and my stomach suddenly clenched.  
"H-hey stiles." I said moving away from his hand.  
"Hey" he said taking a seat next to me.  
"The boy messed his hand up something terrible, im going to have to check that Window later." Henry said sitting at the head of the table.  
"Oh really?" Peter asked coming from the kitchen with more orange juice.

"Yeah the kid ripped two nails from the skin." Henry answered 

"Jesus Christ, kid." Peter said looking at stiles who only shrugged in response and dug into his food. He greedily shoveled the eggs and pancakes and bacon into his mouth. Bits of food spattered on the table and his shirt as he moaned and drank his glass of orange. He hunched over his plate as if he expected one of us to take it from him.  
"Stiles, are you okay?" I said. He turned to me and with a mouth full of food he answered me.  
"Yeah." Food fell from his mouth as he smiled "just really really really hungry." He leaned over and left a egg covered lip print on my cheek.  
"Gross" i said wiping my cheek off with a napkin.  
"Only the best for ypu baby!" He laughed.   
"What happened to you stiles?" i asked 

"Um i died and then came back to life. And now youre not the only monster in this relationship...baby" he smiled again   
"What? What are you talking about?" I asked. He put his fork down and cleaned his hands, turned his chair fully to me, took my hand in his, and tilted his head to one side and pouted.  
"I mean youre not the only monster in this relationship." He said and this time when he blinked his eyes were completely black. He cockily looked around the room to peter, Aisha, and henry. They all made a move toward us but in a flash they were gone. Well we were gone. We were no longer inside my home, instead of the warm loving home i was use to, we were standing inside an old and decrepit house.   
"Where have you taken me?" I asked grabbing him by the neck of his shirt as i slammed him hard against one of the gray and crumbling walls. 

"Just some place where we can be alone." Stiles said. "Oh and your little pet felt that. He is in a lot of pain right now. I for one, love rough sex." He said biting his lips and flicking his tongue out at me.

"Who are you?" I asked shifting my normal finger nails into long sharp claws.  
"Oh fuck, thoses are going to leave deep love marks on my back. I dont think stiles will enjoy them though." He laughed.

"Shut up, and take me back."   
"Back? I don't think so," he said and sudden both his hands were gripping my ass just below the hem of my shorts. I let out a low growl and said.  
"If youre in there. Sorry stiles" and threw him across the room. He landed in a crumbled heap at the back wall. I could hear him getting up as i escaped out the front door.   
"What the hell?" I panted as i took in the chilly and foggy scene. I ran through the murky and menacing grove as quickly as my legs would take me. I had to get away from that thing, because that wasn't my stiles. He... it... whatever, was nothing but evil.  
"Hello baby" stiles said and as i ran through the woods i was instantaneously back inside the decaying house.   
"What?" I breathed in confusion.  
"You should know escaping me will not be that easy. Sorry baby. Ow, i think you broke a rib." He said as he lifted his navy blue shirt and poked at the bruise over his rib cage. Still looking down at the bruised skin, he lifted the hand that wasn't holding his shirt up to me and twisted his hand into a fist. I gasped as i was pulled to him so quickly, a cheetah would have been jealous. His face was inches away from mine as he spoke.

"Now, you may think im a malevolent creature. vile even, but im not. I just want to have a little bit of fun and then I'll leave this boys body." He breathed into my skin. "I wonder what it would feel like being in that beautiful body of yours" he moaned and I cringed away from him.  
"How about you leave him and go to-"   
"Baby, if youre going to say 'go to hell' please stop. That line has been used more times than i can count." He said.  
"Well, stay right here while i go to the store to buy some salt, drop by the Church and pick up some....pure water." I said through growls. 

"Malia?" I turned my head to the dry worn out voice speaking my name from the door way. A girl I've only seen in school, she hung with the popular crowd and didn't pay much attention to me or the 'little people'. She would flip her strawberry blonde her into the faces of the nerds. She destroyed the insecurities of the people she found worthy to be in her clique, and she made your insecurities soar to extraordinary heights if you wasn't. 

"Malia" her voice was even raspier than the first time she called me. I noticed she wasnt in her usual bright and expensive clothes. What she was wearing was dull and hung off of her in ways she wouldn't normally allow. 

"MALIAAA!!" I flinched as she screamed my name.  
"UGGH shut up!" Stiles screamed. He dropped to his knees as his shook and covered his ears. His veins throbed and his face turned a seething red. His head shot up towards the non existing roof and the insist his mouth opened black smoke vomited from him. The malign dark cloud dissipated into the sky leaving stiles body crumpled on the floor. 

"Im.....so...sorry...malia" he said through gasps as i placed his head in my lap. "I...couldn't... control... him... and he...touched... you like...that..." he coughed.  
"Stiles, it wasnt your fault. I shouldn't have tried to bring you back. I should have just let you rest." I said holding back the lump in my throat.   
He shook his head and began to say something but I touched a finger to his lips, sighed and ran my hair through his hair. "Come on, lets get you back home." I said and smiled weakly.  
"Nonono! not again! Not again! Wh-where am i?!" Lydia's shrill and panicky voice came from the door way and rushed to our side. "M-malia? Stiles?" She asked confused. I didnt even know she knew our names. "Where are we?" 

"I don't know, but we're still in beacon hills. We're somewhere in the Beacon Hills Preserve." I said

"How did we get here?" She asked.

"I was... i was kidnapped and i think you followed us." I answered while helping stiles from the floor.

"Kidnapped?? By who?" She asked as she clutched the neck of her shirt in exaggerating shock.

"Kidnapped... by... me" stiles said breathlessly.

"Then what the hell are you doing malia? Get away from him" she said grabbing my hand and trying to pull me to the door.   
"Lydia, stop. Stiles isnt dangerous. The thing inside of him was but, its gone now." I explained but she didn't seem to buy it as she looked from me to him. 

"The thing inside of him? Right, sure" she said sarcastically.

"You don't know what you are. Do you?" I asked.   
"What are you talking about, Malia?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"You're a banshee." I said.

"Well, Jackson always did call me a screamer." She said smugly.

"Whatever. I need to get him home." 

"Why?" She asked 

"He need Aisha's, another banshee, help" i said helping him limp to the door. 

"Another banshee? You aren't kidding" She said as a fact but i answered her anyway,  
"Yeah. You should talk to her about your... gift." I said.   
"Great" she said as we started our trudge through the woods.  
*****   
Stiles PoV 4 hrs later.

"nyuma mapepo (back demon)" i heard the words flung at me and i was abruptly torn from Malia's side. I landed near the street.  
"Nono he's fine now. He's okay." Malia said

"What do you mean 'he's okay'?" Aisha said in her thick Kenyan accent.  
"I mean he's not possessed anymore."

"What happened?" Peter asked as Malia helped me up.   
"I honestly don't know, one minute he was possessed and the next, Lydia was there screaming, and black smoke poured from his mouth." Malia explained.  
"There where?" Henry asked.  
"Some burnt down house in the beacon hills preserve." Malia said. Peter's eyes widened and he looked as if he'd been slapped.  
"Peter" Aisha breathed   
"Why did he take you there?" Peter asked glaring at me.

"Chesed wanted to possess malia, but Lydia's scream scared him off but, he's coming back." I answered .  
"Get him inside. I need to summon the demon back, and send it back jahanamu (hell)." Aisha said. She turned and walked into the house and we followed her to the kitchen, where she picked up some salt and a knife. She motioned for us to follow her down to the basement.   
"Sit him down there." She said pointing to the middle of the floor. Malia helped me to where the woman had directed us to and she sat me down. Aisha chanted in her native language as she poured the salt around me. "Lydia, go open the window and when it comes in here i want you to close it." Lydia nodded shakily and opened the basement window.   
" Mimi kumwita wewe Chased(i summon you chased)" Aisha commanded. "I call you chased" she said "Lydia, when i tell you to scream, really scream. Okay?" Aisha asked and Lydia nodded again. "WELL COME ON. YOUR BODY IS HERE. STILES IS HERE" she yelled. And suddenly the room was engulfed in coal like smoke. Lydia closed the window and walked to Aisha's side. The smoke circled around us and soon i was choking on screams as the smoke burned it's way down my throat. 

"Ah shit. Im back here again." Chased said flailing my arms stubbornly.

"Well you wont be in there for long." Aisha said and began chanting in her native language. My body convulsed and we started to wheeze violently.   
"Malia give me your hand" Aisha said. Aisha slashed down the Palm of Malia's hand and the blood stained the salt, encircling me in Scarlet.  
"Lydia, SCREAM!" Aisha yelled and continued chanting. Lydia took a shaky deep breath and her face distorted as she screamed. My back arched painfully as I panted. "STILES YOU HAVE TO WILL YOURSELF AGAINST THE DEMON!" She said. I struggled against him and my skin began to itch and burn. My head ached and my body temperature dropped. Something inside of me exploded from me and evaporated, and I laid crumpled on the floor. Aisha's chanting stopped and Lydia was no longer screaming.   
"Malia, you can break the circle" Aisha said. I feverishly watched as she broke the circle and keeled besides me. She wiped the sweaty hairs from my forehead. "Henry hes going to need some water" Aisha said and henry rushed up to the kitchen and brought back a bottle of water and handed it to malia. She cracked the top off and put the bottle to my lips. I   
guzzled the water down while Malia cooed at me and patted my head. When the water was gone she gave the empty bottle back to henry and continued to rub my chest.   
"I could feel everything. I was aware of everything that happened and i couldn't control it." I sobbed into her shirt. "I didn't want to hurt you" i said looking up at her big brown eyes.   
"You're okay now. Youre okay" She repeated   
"We'll leave you two alone." Aisha said. 

"Is it safe?" Peter asked.

"Of course, the demon is gone." Aisha answered. "And you, young one, have a lot to learn." She said to Lydia. 

"I guess i do" Lydia said still shaking. They followed Aisha up the stairs and we were left alone.  
"I saw my mother while I was... gone." I said smiling up at Malia "she was beautiful and smart and just amazing. I met your aunt Talia and cousin Laura, too. Apparently we share the same personal heaven." 

"Really?! Wow. What were they like?" Malia asked wide eyed.

"Talia was a strong woman, she was an alpha, she reminds me a lot of you. Laura was quite mostly, but she definitely had the hale sass whenever she did speak. They seemed to take care of one another like sisters, despite Laura being younger than them." I said  
"That's amazing." 

"Not as amazing as being back here with you though." I said and she kissed me. She laid with me like we used to with me in her embrace. I missed being her little spoon. I missed the comfort i felt in her arms. I missed her nuzzling my neck as she breathed in my scent and hummed. We cuddled and slept for hours. 

Epilogue   
4 years later. College.  
Stiles PoV.  
4 years later and all i have to worry about these days are term papers, part time jobs, and skyping Malia. since we're in different colleges, we'd skype almost everyday.   
She decided to go to the local college and im going out of state. Every now and then i'd go to the bar or to a party with the few college friends i Met, but i mostly studied. Today I'm having a bad day, mostly because i haven't had time to have a decent conversation with  malia in a couple days, and the constant  nagging feeling that i was being stalked.   
The hairs on the back of my neck would pickle, the air would suddenly change in temperature or would smell wrong, like over due milk or rotten eggs. Familiar and frightening.   
shivers of a storm to come Snaking down my spine.   
"Breath. Okay, you're fine." The words soaked in paranoia as they left my cracking lips.   
I Started to Shuffle recklessly through the crowded University sidewalk to the dorm rooms, receiving 'hey, watch out.' And 'Watch where you're going' in the process.   
"Just Skype with malia and everything will be back to normal." I said entering the dorm.

"Yo stiles!" One of the college students I've come to know as Mike shouted as I nearly broke our room door, slamming into doors might not be the best way to open doors, but it's efficient.   
"Hey, yeah. Can you give me a minute? I need to Skype my girlfriend. " I asked throwing my bag on my bed, and opening up my laptop.   
"Oh, yeah. Sure..." he said hopping off his bed and kinda half jogging to the door. "I needed to go find something to eat anyway.".   
I sat there, staring at a picture of me smiling, while malia kissed my cheek encircled in the blue and white of the Skype calling screen.   
"Hey stiles." Malia's sleep deprived whisper slurred through the laptop speakers.

"Hey baby, how's school?" I asked and a tired groan was her only  response.  
"Malia? Have you been having the feeling you're being watched?" I asked.   
"The only thing I've been feeling is exhaustion, why? Whats going on?" She asked adjusting the red hoodie she stole from me.   
"I just can't shake the feeling I'm being watched. Like something's stalking me." 

"Have you seen anyone suspicious? Stiles, do you need me to come?" She asked already getting out of her bed.

"No No, you need to study. And I'm just being paranoid. can we just video chat while we both cram for classes tomorrow?" I asked taking out my books.   
"Make sure you have plenty of coffee, because this is going to be a long night." She said fixing her reading glasses and taking a sip from her purple flower 'stalia' mug.   
I chuckled at the memory of me Engraving the mug and giving I to her for our two year anniversary....   
-  
The books were opened and the cups were full of coffee as we studied.    
-  
A/N thank you so much for reading, commenting and voting, I'm so happy to entertain y'all with my writing and i cant wait to write more stories for y'all. I hope you enjoyed this story and i hope you liked the ending. :)


End file.
